thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lulu Glades
Tribute Lulu Glades is a Tribute made by Yoonie. Please, refrain from using her without Yoonie´s permission as she belongs to the person who made her. Information Lulu Glades Age : 14 District : The Capitol Gender : Female Personality : Lulu is a whimsical, mischevious little girl who takes almost nothing serious in life. Which may be because she´s outright insane. Her logic is both completely situational and twisted, she sees the world through colorful, mad glasses. But even though she may appear like a harmless, slightly mental little girl, she is far from it. Given the opportunity, Lulu is a merciless killing machiene. Her smiles and giggles hide a psycopath, who is just waiting to burst out from her shell. You may think she looks adorable, but your smile will quickly fade once she slices your guts out while laughing at your stupid face. Weapon : Blowgun, kama Height : 5`12 Strengths : Lulu´s biggest asset is her appearance. People tend to underestimate her heavily, which isn´t too hard to understand. She looks cute, she acts cute and she doesn´t seem like any threath at all. But that´s where they´re wrong. In addition, Lulu is also very small so she is hard to notice and is also good at camoflague. She also has killer accuracy with the blowgun and can alternatively use a kama well. Weakness : Lulu is fragile and small, and she isn´t used to natural envirements at all. She will need a lot of supplies to keep alive through the Games. She is also, as mentioned before, insane and not that smart at all. She is whimsical and falls for almost every trick in the book. Alliance : Anyone, but it´s just a question of time before she gets bored and finds some new game to play. Token : Nothing. Fears : Lulu doesn´t know what fear is. Inverview Angle : Lulu will say whatever comes to her mind at the time, so one can´t really be sure what kind of impression she will give to the viewers. But hopefully her cute looks will be enough to cover up what she says. Bloodbath Strategy : Lulu will run straigth for the best supplies and kill anyone who dares stand in her way. She won´t slow mercy at all. But Lulu is also unpredictable, so there is no telling what she will do at the Bloodbath. Most likely she will kill loads of people and get the best supplies. Games Strategy : Lulu doesn´t really have a strategy, she will just wing it. Backstory : Nobody is sure exactly where Lulu came from, all that is known from her Orphanage is that she was found in the wilderness outside of District 5. For some unknown reason she was transferred to the Capitol almost at once she was found. At the orphanage she was very quiet and shy for the first years never talking unless she had to and almost never smiling. Until one faithful day when she was thirteen. Lulu had finally found some friends, she thougth. Two girls at about her age had invited her to a party, and since she was over twelve, she was allowed to leave the orphanage for those kinds of things. She didn´t really have any common interests at all with the girls, but what did that matter, if she finally had found someone to talk to? They arrived at the party, at the home of one of the girls. There were a lot of people, Lulu was scared they wouldn´t like her or pick on her. But they didn´t, they seemed to accept her into their gang. As the night went on and the hours got continiously louder, some of the kids started to behaive oddly. Slurred words, blank eyes and satisfied smiles, they rambled on and seemed to work in slow-motion. Lulu merely sat and observed the others dancing and having fun, while sitting in a couch alone. But suddenly she wasn´t alone in the couch. Misty, grey figures were there too, and they were telling Lulu all about the wonders of the world. How amazing everything was, and slowly, Lulu started to believe them. They tossed her into the air, and then she was flying among the birds and clouds. She didn´t remember any party anymore, she saw everything in a hundred different ways. The clouds were changing colour, varying from green to blue to pink and anything in between. Then the misty figures came back and dragged her down, forcing her away from the wonders. She screamed and begged them to let her stay, but they didn´t listen. And as the world exploded in a shower of see-through snow and swirling mist, something hit her hard on the head. After what seemed like centuries after, Lulu awoke on cold, damn asphalt. Blood was dripping from her scalp and she was naked. She could hear the party from the house across the street. Nobody knew what happened to the old Lulu, but she´s long gone. Lulu laughed; she had been raped and she lied naked and bloody on the streets. Somehow that struck her as the funniest thing in the world. She laughed until she couldn´t laugh anymore and stood up. She wanted to say hi to them, and join in on the party. When the police arrived at the scene, after a distress call from a teenage girl, they found Lulu in the midst of the room, standing on the bodies of a dousin teenagers. She was laughing hysterically. They also found a couple of bodies outside, stripped naked and mutilated. These are believed to be the kids who raped Lulu. Now Lulu doesn´t live in an orphanage anymore, she lives in a high-security center for the mentally ill who is a danger to our soceity. But in recent time, the old Lulu, the innocent, quiet girl before that faithful night, is stirring inside. Trying to break free and take control over Lulu, who murdered over twenty teens, and regain her sanity. Hoping to someday regain control and lead a happy life. But the only way to get out of her prison is to have immence money and power. The qualities of a Victor. Category:Females Category:Capitol Category:Tributes Category:14 year olds Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes